Be Careful Harry!
by Sapphrine
Summary: Sirius' POV during his frantic search to rescue Harry.


Okay, this is my second version of "Be Careful Harry". I took some people's advice, and re-wrote it. I was going to replace this, but then, I didn't want to erase all the wonderful complements of the first one (lol), which, by the way, I don't know why I got, since it was horrible. Anyway, please r/r!! I was so sad when she took him away…… 

~*~

I was upstairs, in my mother's bedroom taking care of Buckbeak. He somehow got himself injured. Either that, or Kreacher hurt him, which I wouldn't doubt too much.

Then, the doorbell rang. Rolling my eyes, I darted downstairs, having finally finished mending Buckbeak anyway. Ignoring the screams of my Mother's portrait (_FILTHLY BLOOD TRAITER!! SHAME OF MY FLESH!!_) I hurried to the door to find Remus standing there. I invited him in, and closed the door.

About one minute after finally quieting my Mother, the doorbell rang again. Gritting my teeth, I hurried to the door, and Mad-Eye entered, looking foreboding as always. This time, Remus managed to shut the portrait up.

The three of us were just getting started on some Butterbeer (Or, rather, Remus and I were, as Mad-Eye had his own flask), when the doorbell rang yet again. Of course, the portrait started shrieking again. I was really getting a headache. Trying to stay calm, I wrenched open the door and let Kingsley and Tonks in. Luckily, Mad-Eye and Remus had already pulled the picture shut, so I didn't have to bother.

Through clenched teeth, I told the three that I was going to stand next to the door to make sure that no one else came to ring the doorbell. The others agreed without really paying attention to anything. Standing next to the door, I peeked out the ear-hole, but no one seemed to come. I suddenly heard some sort of an urgent conversation in the kitchen. Then, it stopped. About five minutes later, though, it started again. Entering the room, I saw Remus, Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley looking very worried.

"What's going on?" I asked.

The four of them jumped as if they didn't notice me coming in. Remus glanced at me, and then stood up very suddenly.

"Harry's seen one of those visions that Dumbledore's said he might see. He – he saw you being tortured, and he's gone 'after you'. So, we're going to go after him."

My insides seemed to swirl with ice. Harry was in trouble! And I needed to go rescue him. I immediately turned to go out the door, when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Where do you think you are going, Sirius?" Kinsley's deep voice asked.

"Harry! I have to go save him!" I said, almost shouting.

"No!" Remus said. "You can't, you have to stay here to tell Dumbledore about Harry!"

This was getting frustrating.

"What?!" I yelled. "_My godson is in trouble, and _I'm_ his guardian! __I should be helping him!"_

"No! Sirius!" Tonks shouted. "It's more trouble for you to go out! If you're spotted, if anyone sees you, then it'll waste time!"

" I – DON'T – CARE!" I roared. "Harry's _my responsibility! And I really will blow up a whole street this time if I have to, to save him!"_

"Aw, just let him go," Mad-Eye suddenly said. Everyone stared at him as if he were mad, which wasn't _exactly_ untrue.

"Just let him go," he repeated. "It's important to him, and plus, we're wasting time arguing."

"You- you're right……" Remus sighed. Then, looking up, said, "Come on, we have to go, soon! Sirius, just tell Kreacher to tell Dumbledore!"

Everyone ran to the door, and I found that Kreacher had been watching everything from the edge of the kitchen. For some reason, this made me uneasy. But never mind that, I had to save Harry! Yelling at Kreacher to tell Dumbledore everything, I hurried off to the door. I heard Kreacher muttering something under his breath, but I didn't stop to listen.

I ran outside to find that everyone was waiting for me, their faces looking very tense. We all looked at each other, and together, dissapparated. We landed in the Atrium, and started running toward the lift, and into the Department of Mysteries. As the door closed behind us in the circular room, the lights went out and the room spun around and around. Panicking now, each of us opened a door. Seeing that there weren't any sign of anyone anywhere, we each took another door. Finally, we were down to the last two doors. Remus, Mad-Eye, and I stood next to one door, and Tonks and Kingsley stood at another. We all rushed in at the same time, only to find that we were in the same room.

I almost gasped with relief. Harry was in the middle of a storm of Death Eaters, but he was okay! As many of the Death Eaters began to charge toward us, I saw Harry crawl towards Neville, who seemed injured, but fine all the same. As I finally managed to Stun the Death Eater fighting me, I saw Antonin Dolohov raising his wand at Harry, about to shout some incantation. I flew at him, knocking him over. Then, we began to duel. Once, Dolohov was about to fire a spell at me, but Harry was there to attack him for me.

I suddenly saw Bellatrix finally manage to beat Tonks, and so, shouting at Harry to grab Neville and leave, went to meet her. Bellatrix was very skilled in the Dark Arts. She was probably one of the most loyal followers of Voldemort, and one of the most powerful. It was very hard to fight her. Soon, I noticed that the room had quieted down, but I could not care less. As long as Bellatrix was still fighting, I had to.

Dodging a Stunning Spell, I laughed at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" I teased.

And then, came the next one.

I was too busy laughing to noticed it. The next thing I _did notice, however, was me, unable to move by myself, and then, Bellatrix's evil laughter. I could hear Harry, as if way off in the distance, shouting my name, and then came the darkness._

I knew that it was over.

I desperately wanted to tell Harry that he was just like my own son, and that I loved him. I wanted to tell him not to worry about me, but I couldn't. 

My mind was fogging up, and I knew no more.

Harry……be careful……

~*~

~Sigh~ …… Well, there you go. The second version of "Be Careful Harry", and the pain an agony in my heart. Lol. Anyway, please review!! And if some of you want to, compare it to my first version. I know that this is a lot better written than my first one. I mean, I did spend more time writing it……lol. I also know that there are a lot of parts in here that don't exactly fit with the book. Like Snape telling EVERYONE about Harry and everything. Well, I realized those thiongs after I'd written them, and I was too lazy to go back and fix it. So….yeah…lol. Anyways, review please!! 


End file.
